


Hypothetically... If I were gay...

by Caaarli



Series: My Daisuga Sho(r)ts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, mentioned Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caaarli/pseuds/Caaarli
Summary: "Hey Suga. Did you think about your outing in front of your family already?", Tanaka asked the Vice Captain.*****"I was just wondering... Are girls not allowed to stay at my room over night because of the possibility of her becoming pregnant or because we could have sex?""What do you mean?""Is the risk of an unwanted pregnancy or the risk of us having sex the cause of the prohibition of girls staying over night?"
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: My Daisuga Sho(r)ts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185623
Kudos: 27





	Hypothetically... If I were gay...

"Hey Suga. Did you think about your outing in front of your family already?", Tanaka asked the Vice Captain carefully because he knew it was an... Let's say... Explosive topic. Not necessarily concerning Suga's parents but Asahi's, for example.

"No", Suga sighed. He seemed exhausted. Probably all the things he needed to do for the club.  
"Why? Di'nt you tell us all, that your parents are pretty accepting an' all?", Tanaka looked suspicious.

"Yeah. But first I need to make sure, Daichi is still allowed to stay over night, you know?"  
"I see."  
"I think I might tell my mom later. But maybe I won't find the courage to do so. We'll see."  
"Suga! Daichi's looking for you. He seems concerned about something. Probably that something happened to you", Asahi walked up to them, "oh and Tanaka? Can you tell Noya to meet me during lunch break in front of my classroom? I'm pretty busy and really need to get my homework done so I can't tell him myself."

"Where is Daichi?"  
"Your classroom. See you later. What about Noya now? You'll tell him?"  
"Sure thing. Bye Asahi. See ya."  
"I'll go with you to your classroom. It's on my way anyways."  
They walked past the second years classroom.

"Oi! Noya! Your sweetie-pie wants to meet you for lunch in front of his classroom!"  
"RYUU! You asshole! Shut your ass!", Noya shouted at him and slapped Tanaka down the head.  
"Oh believe me I won't!", the bald head shouted back.  
"I'll see you around. If Noya doesn't kill you", the ash blond chuckled.

"I believe I can defend myself if Noya happens to be up for a fight", Tanaka chuckled and ruffled through Sugas hair.  
"Sure you can. See you later at practice", the older smiled softly and left to look for Daichi.

"Hey honey", Suga purred into his boyfriends ear when he found the raven and sneaked his hands around his waist.  
"Hi Sugar. Where have you been? You suddenly disappeared. I was worried."  
"Don't worry, Tanaka just dragged me away on my way to the toilet. I tried to refuse but he's stronger than I am so it didn't work out. I'm sorry."  
"No problem. Just thought you might have gotten into trouble."  
"No no. I'm fine."  
"Do you want to come home with me after school?"  
"Unfortunately I can't. We'll visit my grandmother over the weekend, my mother and I. But next week, alright?"

The day went by without trouble. Practice was fun and most likely, how it always went. Kageyama scolded Hinata, Tsukishima provoked them and Yamaguchi laughed at his jokes. Noya annoyed and distracted Asahi, Tanaka tried to persuade Kyoko to go on a date with him and Daichi and Suga basically undressed each other with their eyes. The only ones that were really focused were all the other second years. Understandable. They wanted to become regulars after all.

After changing Daichi and Suga were the last ones to be in the club room.  
"I'll text you, when we arrive. I could call you tonight."  
"Alright. But we'll spend next weekend together."  
"I promise. Can I have one last kiss, before we leave?"  
"Sure. Is your mother picking your up from here?"  
"Yes."

They kissed and Daichi shoved Suga into one of the lockers and grabbed his hips. Suga combed his fingers through Daichi's short cropped hair. The raven slid one of his hands into the silver hair and the other one on his ass. Suga moaned a bit but pulled away slightly.

"As much as I'd love to. I need to get going. My mom probably is already waiting for me."  
"I'll walk you there."

They walked beside each other only bumping their hands once in a while.  
"See you on Monday, Sugar", Daichi purred in Suga's ear as he pulled him in a quick hug.  
"Yeah, bye."  
Daichi waved them goodbye and left, when he couldn't see the car anymore.

Suga and his mother drove ten minutes with the typical smalltalk - "How was school? And practice?"  
"Good. How was work?" - until Suga went quiet for a bit.

"What's up, Koushi? You're quiet."  
"I was just wondering... Are girls not allowed to stay at my room over night because of the possibility of her becoming pregnant or because we could have sex?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Is the risk of an unwanted pregnancy or the risk of us having sex the cause of the prohibition of girls staying over night?"

"I... Don't understand what you want?"  
"Hypothetically... If I were gay... Would guys still be allowed to stay over night? Because... We might have sex then but none of us could become pregnant."  
"Are you?"  
"Am I what?", Suga got nervous.  
"Gay."  
He breathed in and out.  
"Depends. Am I gonna get in trouble?"  
"No honey, of course not! So you are?"  
"Are guys still-"  
"Sure."  
"Then I am."  
"I... Actually thought so already."

Suga sighed relieved. All the tension fell from his shoulders.  
"Soooo... Do you have a boyfriend then?", his mother asked curious.  
"Uh actually yes. Daichi is... My boyfriend."  
"Really? I thought it was that Tanaka guy. You talked about him quiet a lot on the beginning of your second year."  
"Yeah I had a tiny little crush on him back then. But he's hella straight sooo."

"Next weekend we can eat dinner all together. Unfortunately I can't get the awkward first meeting with the first boyfriend but I still want to meet him again. You're always at his place and when you're at ours your father and I never are."  
"Sure mom, I'll text him later."

When the gray haired boy finally sat in the room he slept in, when he stayed at his grandmother's house, he texted his boyfriend.

Sugar: Hey Daichi, my mom asked, if you wanted to come over for dinner next weekend

Dadchi: Sure, I'd love to <3  
Dadchi: How was the drive?

Sugar: Good but long. I already miss you <3

Dadchi: I miss you too but we'll see each other on Monday before practice

Sugar: sure. I need to get going now. Dinner's ready.

Dadchi: Okay. Enjoy your meal. Till later

Sugar: yesss <3

On their way back home on Sunday evening Suga's mother asked him, if and when he'd tell his father.  
"I don't know. But you don't think he will react bad, do you?"  
"I don't think so. He will need time to complete get used to it but that won't be an issue. I would need time too, if I didn't have an idea before, you know? But I'm your mother after all. We sense things like that. Usually at least."

There was a short pause during which neither of them said something. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but it happened often, that the two were silent for a few minutes.

"Mom?", she looked at her son quickly as confirm to go on, "thank you. For everything. I know it's not necessarily common, that gay people get accepted."  
"I know that too but I think it should be."

"We all know but we can't change that. Unfortunately. Asahi and his parents for example. They would not accept him, if he came out of the closet. They already are disappointed in him because he doesn't want to go to university and because of his looks. They think it's not how a 17 year old boy should wear his hair and that he should shave more regularly."  
"If they ever should be too harsh, tell him he can always come over and stay at ours for a bit."  
"I'll tell him. Thanks mom. But he's dating our Libero and Noya would be happy, if Asahi stayed at his more often. His parents are very accepting too and they love him. They said he truly has son-in-law-potential", Suga chuckled.  
"Oh I can definitely see that."  
"The son-in-law-potential in Asahi or Noya and him dating?"  
"Both. You know he's really sweet and I think he and Noya complete each other. I think he sometimes needs someone to reassure him and I guess Noya is pretty good at that, isn't he?"  
"Hell yeah. And Noya sometimes needs someone to calm him down when he's hyperactive."  
"That makes sense. But I guess you and Daichi work very well together too, if not even better", he winked at him and her son blushed.

"Definitely. We work perfect together. But we did before too."  
"Apropos before. When did you start dating?"  
"About halfway through second year."  
"That's long. And I didn't even notice that my son is dating his best friend!"  
"I mean we weren't that obvious. But we didn't really tried to hide it that hard."  
Their talk went on for the whole drive back.

"Dad?", Suga was on his way from the kitchen to his room, when he entered the living room, "I'm dating Daichi."

His dad looked up from his tablet.  
"Okay."  
Suga knew, that his father didn't talk that much and he didn't express his feelings as much as his mother and if he was disappointed he would say it and not stay silent.

"I told Koushi to invite him for dinner next weekend. Oh and tell him he can stay over night, if he wants to."  
"He sure does. But he'll probably need to ask his parents. I'm going back upstairs. Good night."  
"Good night Koushi. Sleep well."  
"Yeah sleep well, sweetie."

Sugar: You may stay over night, if you want to  
Sugar: next WE

Dadchi: yayyy  
Dadchi: I need to do my homework now  
Dadchi: see you tmrw  
Dadchi: sleep tight, sugarrr <3

Sugar: why didn't you do it earlier?  
Sugar: anyways I was just in the shower. That's why I didn't reply right away  
Sugar: sleep well <3  
Sugar: and dream of me

Dadchi: with that picture of yours  
Dadchi: just out of the shower...

Sugar: you little pervert

Dadchi: you love it 

Sugar: whatever 

The next weekend started and the captain and his vice-captain went to the "dinner date" (how Noya and Tanaka would call it) with the gray haired's parents.

"I... I told them, by the way."  
"What?"  
"That we are dating", Suga swallowed nervous.  
"So that's the occasion?"  
"Just for my parents eating with us. Not for the invitation itself."  
Daichi chuckled: "You don't need to get all nervous. In fact I should be the one to act all tense."

"Do you think the fact we're dating was the reason your father looked so wrathful at me?", Daichi asked, after he flopped down on Suga's bed, "I mean... I only met him a few times and I can't really estimate his emotions."  
"No no no. He looks like that often. He doesn't even need a reason to, sometimes", Suga sat down on his bed as well and draped his head in the raven's lap, who promptly started running his fingers through the soft, silver hair.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes and when it knocked on the door, they didn't even bother to get up.  
"Come in. It's open", Suga said.  
"Well I wanted to tell you that your father and I were about to head out to the cinema. We'll probably be back in four hours. Aw you look so cute together!"

"Oh Suga is not nearly as cute as people think he is", Daichi smirked and teasingly pulled on the hair in his hand, knowing Suga really liked that.

"DAICHI!", Suga jumped up on his feet and slapped his boyfriend on the arm.  
"Whatever. I don't really need to know anything about my son's sex life. Even if you willing to tell me, Daichi", Suga's mom laughed and turned around to leave.  
"Use protection!", she chirped, threw a package of condoms at them before she really headed out this time.

"MOM!", Suga screamed with a voice crack every middle school student would be proud of. They heard her laughing and taking her keys.  
"Bye boys!"

"Did we even use protection once?", Daichi asked laughing.  
"Nope. Never."  
"Why?"  
"Because we were each others firsts and the risk of having something was pretty low. Also... We were both way to embarrassed to buy some."  
"Right. Well now we have some... Sooo..."  
"As if that was the only reason to have sex for you."  
"You're right. The most important reason is: we are alone and you are cute."  
Daichi pulled him on top of himself, hugged him tightly and let his hands wander to the gray haired boys butt. The smaller turned them around.  
"I like that more", he said, smiling up at his boyfriend. Daichi leaned down and kissed Suga on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> That's basically how I came out to my parents. Minus the events before and after though.  
> If there are any mistakes please let me know.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Take care, Caaarli!


End file.
